Finding Love
by Lose12
Summary: Freezer steals Princess Serena and Prince Vegeta and raises them to be a pair of bad asses, but what happens when freezer takes things to far and Vegeta and Serena turn on him? it's a lame summery but hey? read it and see if i'm a loser or not lol
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Ok this is a short intro to my story right so read and tell me what you think the next chapters (if my stories liked that is) will be more exciting I promise so review if you love me! Oh and I don't own the characters or any of that crap just so you know  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day within the Atmosphere of the moon kingdom, Queen Serenity was going about her usual day to day Queens business while her beautiful heir and daughter Serena was playing about in the kingdoms beautiful gardens for she was a mere 11 year old.  
  
"But your majesty the princess will reach her 12th birthday soon," Supposedly said one of the Queen's Royal guards.  
  
"Serelous I know that, but I swear on my own life no one but herself will ever own my Serena, besides at a mere 7 years old she was able to beat you in combat" Queen Serenity said with a matter of fact smile upon her face.  
  
"Please your highness, I care for her as much as you do and sending her to the Sayians isn't the way to go about it" Serelous the guard whispered with concern.  
  
FLASH BACK.  
  
"Your highness, your daughter if sure one of beauty," an anonymous voice assured Queen Serenity of her daughters beauty.  
  
It sure was a bright and joyful day for the moon kingdom for this day the 28th of May was the day their princess was born, the heir to the moon throne.  
  
But on this day was to be clouds, rain, storm aswell. Everything was going well the celebrations and joyfulness was filling the room until... the evil wicked witch appeared. She spoke dark black words that no one was able to understand, no one that is accept for Serenity. The minute the words were said Serenity knew what was to happen to her bundle of joy at the time of her 12th birthday, Serenity felt weak and her energy was drained, a spell and an evil one at that had fell upon her daughter a curse so evil not even she would be able to lift it.  
  
"Your Majesty" cried her loyal guards.  
  
"I.. tried" was all the Queen was able to say before falling into deep restful sleep, she had faced the curse with a spell of her own, a counter spell unable to succeed she lost all energy.  
  
FLASH BACK ENDS.  
  
"End of discussion Serelous my daughter will grow up to be twice as powerful as I am I have every faith and belief that no harm will come to her, the Sayians are very generous to offer a spot in the military for her," Serenity had confidence in her daughter and the Sayians so the guard decided he had no more to say on the matter.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
While the queen and her loyal servants went about there situation the subject in question Serena was happily playing the kingdom gardens, she was a sweet and bubbly young girl but all the while containing unbelievable powers for her age and her gender at a mere 8 years old she officially became the strongest fighter on the whole moon. At this very moment the Princess was playing games in the gardens, she was sparring with her best friend Phillip. Phillip was a young peasant boy in the moon's village, he too was strong for a 13 year old, he and Serena had known each other ever since Serena's 5th birthday party she was his first real friend.  
  
Serena being a master at speed and controlling her energy was using her skills again her opponent. With as much force as she could handle she ran as fast as she could (being pretty darn fast) across the gardens and ran straight up the trunk of a tree.  
  
"Were did she go," whispered Phillip aiming the question at no one in particular. He heard her giggle and had a laugh of his own  
  
"There you are" he yelled looking up, unfortunately for him it was a little late for Serena had already pounced, she grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him round in a 270 degree motion and knocked him into a tree and he fell into the lake.  
  
While giggling Serena jumps in her self and says "Phillip that was fun, are you ok? Are you sure you don't want my help" as she saw him nod (it was freezing cold) she swam up to him and dunked him.  
  
"Oh that is the last straw Serena I am gonna get you something shocking one of these days" Phillip said in a sarcastic angry voice, they both laughed and Serena helped him out of the lake.  
  
"Oh Phillip" Said Serena as she placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes Serena?" asked Phillip.  
  
"One of these days I'm going to marry you" Says Serena. Phillip being older understood marriage more then Serena and just chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Serena said hurt.  
  
"Oh don't take offence to it please sweetie, one of these days you will understand," Phillip said pinching Serena's cheek "I must be off now ok?"  
  
"Ok Phillip, see you tomorrow," Serena said to her best friend while running off into the sun set, for she did not know that would be the last time she would see her friend.  
  
Ok that's the first chapter done after writing it I have a suspicion I wrote something similar ages ago but I'm gonna go ahead and see were this goes , let me know what you think before I go ahead and write the rest of this, if it's a stinker let me know, I'm an old fanfiction writer under a new name and I haven't been reading anything recently at all so if I'm stealing people's story ideas I'm SOOO SORRY but if you have plans of abusing me or woteva I have some words of wisdom for you. GET OUT AND GET A LIFE! Because seriously, this is a non copy write story site and its about Japanese anime television series that were popular years ago. That's all I have to say, REVIEW MY STORY! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I decided with the reviews I got I will continue with this story, I personally don't like long stories so im gonna have short chapters so that It doesn't get boring, and for the person who asked about what this has to do with dragon ball z, just take a look at the first line in this chaper!  
  
Prince Vegeta was the prince of all Sayians, his mother had died in battle when he was a younger age and his father was king of Sayians. His life was all about power and strength and this little 11 year old had it all. The prince even had a higher IQ then most warriors on the planet, what the prince lacked were manors and the ability to treat and be around women. The Sayian king had already arranged with the mother of a princess of a powerful race for her to be transferred here at 12 and to be trained over a period of 2 years and to then be returned at the age of 14.  
  
"Father when will the woman be arriving?" asked the Prince eager to meet her as he had been told of her power.  
  
"Soon enough" was what the king said and with that he closed his eyes and left the sparring room at while Vegeta was battling Sayian warriors to restrain his boredom.  
  
Vegeta eventually became bored with battling the weaker and went to his room to prepare for dinner. He ended up spending the whole time fantasizing about what this girl was going to be like, what her strengths and weaknesses were and when she was going to come and save him from boredom.  
  
King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta along with their first commander were all enjoying a lovely dinner with a galactic view.  
  
"Son why are you being so gloomy what is on your mind?" the king asked his son.  
  
"Freezer will be back for me won't he father," Vegeta said in a statement not a question like voice. His father gave him a death stair and decided it wasn't worth answering.  
  
"Eat up son, Sayian's need their food," The Sayian King insisted. Vegeta had other things on his mind; he excused himself and left the dinning chamber to go train more.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Ahhhh Captain Ginru tell me good news," the dark voice hissed within the dark.  
  
"Well lord Freezer it seems that another royalty will be on that pitiful excuse for a planet of the day of invasion," The one called Captain Ginru spat out.  
  
"Do tell me more Ginru," the voice named Freezer said turning around on his chair to face the Captain.  
  
"Well your highness, it seems a young Lunarian girl the princess to be precise is under going training at the Sayian planet she will be very soon and she's strong lord very strong, my sources tell me she was strongest on her planet at the age of 8 years old lord," Captain Ginru stuttered.  
  
"YOUR SOURCES, YOUR SOURCS," Yelled Freezer "AT YOUR LEVEL ANY OF YOUR SOURCES ARE ACTUALLY MINE."  
  
"I'm s-s-s-sor-r-ry Lord," Captain Ginru stuttered, and with that he bolted out of the room for his life.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Mother..." Serena screamed with delight as she ran up to her mother and grabbed her Gown in a bear hug.  
  
"Serena" her mother sighed her name with happiness "Happy Birthday dear" her mother said gabbing her hand and leading her out onto the balcony.  
  
"Where's Phillip?" asked Serena concerned because it was her birthday and her best friend hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"He'll be late dear," Queen Serenity said and with looking at her daughters disappointment thought it was best to give her what she was out here for "Dear, this is what I give you on your 12th birthday, I had received it on mine and now I give to you," the Queen handed over a locket to her daughter.  
  
"Mother... It's beautiful," Serena said placing it on "It matches my dress" she said with delight.  
  
All of a sudden there was a crash and the balcony collapsed, Queen Serenity fell and Serena grabbed her hand and helped her up.  
  
"MOTHER WHAT'S GOING ON," Serena yelled throwing Ki balls everywhere trying to find the source of the attack. The Queen knew exactly what was going on.  
  
"Serena I want you to know something I will always love you no matter what and if you are ever in trouble I want you to chant moon crystal while holding your locket, promise me you will dear," Queen Serenity said with a plea.  
  
"I love you too," Serena said and she jumped into the battlefield looking left and right for the attacker. And then she saw them; it was the evil witch along an army of warriors and Serena fought until she dropped literally she dropped with exhaustion.  
  
"SERENA" Yelled her mother while she watched the kingdom be attacked as well as her little girl.  
  
The witch destroyed the kingdom completely and only left Serena with an inch of life along with her mother. Her mother was to weak to restore the kingdom and doubt she would be able to restore it all for years to come. She waited and waiting and waited until one day the Sayian's arrived for Serena.  
  
"Father this is a wasteland" Spat Vegeta unimpressed.  
  
"Quiet, I think they have been attacked," The King said while trying to hush his son up "Search the kingdom."  
  
The kingdom was searched from head to toe until the King walked past the Queen, she was holding her daughter and both looked unconscious.  
  
"Serenity," the king gasped leaning over them.  
  
"King Vegeta so good to see you," She said spitting out blood.  
  
"What happened here?" the King said concerned.  
  
"We were attacked, please Vegeta take my daughter Serena as planned and return her at 14 as planned, please she's in bad shape," Queen Serenity said.  
  
The king spend a few more seconds looking over a woman he may despise but respected her and her people's strengths all the same, he tossed the girl over his shoulders and called the Prince over, and with that he flew off, once they were out of the planets range the King ordered his servants to drive torpedoes into the luna moon. He found it finished business for he and Queen Serenity had history to be settled. 


End file.
